As reflected in the patent literature, many processes for forming Ziegler-Natta catalyst systems utilize blends of components. Unfortunately, such blends generally are specialty chemicals having a high production cost. In an effort to reduce cost, the use of cheaper raw components can undesirably produce catalysts with a much smaller D50 particle size that not only slows catalyst synthesis but also yields polymer with poor morphology.
Therefore, a need exists to develop processes using cheaper components for forming larger particle size Ziegler-Natta catalysts capable of producing polymers having similar properties to polymers produced from catalysts formed from expensive blends. There exists a further desire to increase batch yields for catalyst production processes.